Talk:Year of Hell (episode)
Titanic? Do you think the comment by Tom Paris...about turning Voyager into Titanic like water tight doors..had anything to do with the popularity of the Movie Titanic at the time??? :Maybe, but considering this episode was out before the movie was even released, I don't think so. Bllasae ::This episode was on TV on Nov. 7, while Titanic was expected to be released in theatres July 2, several months beforehand. Even after being pushed back, its release was only a month and a half after this episode aired, not to mention the trailers that would have been on TV to advertise it... 07:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Not necessarily true. Keep in mind that this is all written and filmed in L.A., including the Titanic. Just because it was released right before this episode, doesn't mean that it couldn't be mentioned. They can add things in during the re-edits and since they are made by the same company it's possible that they put that line in there because of the movie. Suder? When the Captain gives her speech in the mess hall, there is an officer in Red that look a little too much like Suder. Anyone agree? :Not quite. It was my first thought, too, but nose, eye and upper lip are different, as can be seen here. 17:39, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "Before and After" :"The third-season episode "Before and After", in which Kes travels through time, gave a preview of this episode by showing a timeline in which Voyager had already been through the "Year of Hell". However, Kes' timeline is not related to any timeline seen in this episode, as she is obviously no longer aboard the ship." This is not entirely true, the scene with Kes and the armed torpedoe lodged in the hull was repeated with Seven of Nine in her place. Background Information Does really qualify as a "bad dream/reset button" episode"? Those events actually happened. Does the IP uses who added it just not like that episode? -- Tough Little Ship 20:56, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :It's been ages since I've seen it, and honestly don't recall the episode, even from the summary (so sad, I know). I just figured that I'd put the proper quotes in for now and let someone with a better sense of the episode weigh in on it. -- Sulfur 20:58, 9 May 2006 (UTC) "Sacrifice..." doesn't feature any time travel at all. -- Tough Little Ship 21:07, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know, did someone get Sacrifice of Angels and mixed up? -- Jörg 21:15, 9 May 2006 (UTC) That's why I didn't want to remove it, as it may have been referring to another DS9 episode. -- Tough Little Ship 21:17, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :I've changed it to Visionary, since it does fit the bill much better. And _that_ episode I remember. :) -- Sulfur 22:03, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :::I'm not the person who mentioned 'Sacrifice of Angels' as a reset episode in the article, but I do definitely agree that it's a reset button episode. Time travel is not the only way to press reset. Sometimes a show presses reset just by things magically happened that return everything to almost exactly the way it was before despite it looking like everything was going to change forever. This definitely happens in 'Sacrifice of Angels'. 23:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) The 200 year long mission I'm sort of confused by this.... If Annorax's mission to restore the Krenim Imperium in the alternate timeline in and had taken 200 years by the time Voyager reached Krenim space, does this mean that the Krenim live to be over two centuries? Or did he live this long because his weapon ship was out of phase with the rest of space? Anybody have a possible explanation? -- Galaxy001 04:48, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't believe an explanation was given. I had just assumed they lived a long time - after all, time clearly passed for them there as conversations took place, people worked, ate, etc. One other possibility: placing themselves into statis for periods if the results of an incursion were not knowable for some time. But they are all just guesses. Aholland 12:26, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::The Krenim first officer talks about how his family is long dead, which lays the groundwork for him defecting later. The Krenim ordinarily have much shorter lives but Annorax's crew had been in its own little bubble of time. Spartacus 04:49, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :::I think some details were left intentionally ambiguous so us Trekkies don't get to nitpicky... --- Jaz 03:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::They were frozen in time in the sense that they didn't age. They weren't frozen in the sense that they didn't age. Don't think about it to much... it'd be pretty easy to bring concepts-of-soul/religion into it, or you could take the "something with their physiology + time being weird", similar to in the one TNK where they find Picard from the future... just accept that they didn't age. 10nitro 05:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::All the Krenim technology was based on manipulating time. Like the Chroniton Torpedos etc and didn't the have Temporal sheilds (one of the reasons Voyagers attacks were useless untill Paris disabled them) which kept them inside there own time bubble they stayed the same age while time around the bubble passed as normal. ::::::Would an admin please move this to Talk:Year of Hell (episode)? SennySix 00:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Done. -- From Andoria with Love 20:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Contradiction on "The Year of Hell" page OK, it says on this page, down in the Background Information, the following: :The third-season episode "Before and After", in which Kes travels through time, gave a preview of this episode by showing a timeline in which Voyager had already been through "The Year of Hell". Kes' timeline is not related to any timeline seen in this episode, as she is obviously no longer aboard the ship. However, at the end of "Before and After", Janeway asks Kes to give any information she has on the Krenim, which she had experienced in her time jumps, and she agrees to file a report. Even though the dialog from "Year of Hell" doesn't directly reflect on any of the knowledge Kes shared, Tuvok picks up on the Krenim Torpedo being in temporal flux as soon as the first Torpedo hits, thus proving that Kes' report was indeed put to good use even though it wasn't officially acknowledged. However, it says on the Year of Hell at the very bottom, the following: :Strangely, the Voyager crew appears to lack the knowledge of the Krenim and their weapons that Kes would have provided. It is possible that Annorax's timeline changes may have caused this as the crew had clearly never heard of the Krenim even though Kes made sure to warn them about it. Clearly, this is a contradiction. I believe this latter paragraph should be removed from "The Year of Hell" page. Avengah 22:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Just to add something, I think it might be worth mentioning that Kes's report was not officially acknowledged because the producers unsuccessfully wanted people to forget Kes ever existed (due to the massive outcry over her dismissal), or words to that effect. Avengah 22:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) OK, I've removed the contradiction and replaced it with the latter part of the first paragraph. Avengah 01:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :In case someone reads this: They may not know what Kes told them, because it never happend in that timeline. -- herges 17:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Pocket watch question In this episode, Chakotay offers Janeway a pocket watch as a birthday present, but she refuses it on the basis that it could mean a meal for someone, and tells him to recycle it. However, there is another episode where Chakotay has the watch, and Janeway says "I thought I told you to recycle that", but she decides she's glad he didn't recycle it in the end. Does anyone know which episode this is? Incidentally, it's strange because with the events of this episode being in an alternate timeline, the original conversation where Janeway tells Chakotay to recycle it didn't happen, therefore she shouldn't be saying "I thought I told you to recycle that"! So, can anyone please tell me which episode I'm thinking of, where Chakotay gets the watch out again? Avengah 23:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, Chakotay gave the pocket watch to Kathryn Janeway in the first Year of Hell. It was in the second one, after he and Tom Paris were abducted by Annorax, that she found it in his quarters. The quote was "I thought I told him to recycle that" and when she puts it on, Neelix says that it looks handsome. -- [[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, she says, "He (or maybe, 'you') disobeyed orders" to herself and then tells Neelix the story of how he gave her the watch as a birthday present and she told him to recycle it. There's never any "I thought I told him ..." or "I thought I told you ...". - Bridge 02:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. For some reason, I seem to remember another episode where Janeway and Chakotay are actually together (maybe on a planet or something, I'm not sure), and Chakotay gives the watch to Janeway. After mildly scolding him, she accepts it and says she's glad he didn't recycle it. Did this happen in another episode, or am I going mad? Avengah 16:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think it must be that you are thinking of, though I have no memory of the watch, the plot fits with Janeway and Chakotay being trapped on a planet and I cannot recall any similar episodes. So if you ever reads this, Avengah, you might check it up. -- 23:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Tom Paris "Flight Controller Lt (J.G.) Thomas Paris tries to take the ship to warp speed to try to get her away from it, but the wave destabilizes the warp field, making this impossible." Is it really necessary to say all that about Tom? Couldn't we shorten it to "Tom Paris" or something similar? I know it isn't a big deal, but i was just wondering because other episode pages just have "Tom Paris" - 08:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Supposed example of building the web, even if it is bloated and tangent-y, perhaps even grammatically poor. --Alan 09:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you for clarifying that! I was just wondering, because this is inconsistent with most Voyager Articles. And i just noticed that the same thing has happened with other characters, eg Harry Kim. - 21:38, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Aire ::Considering the discussion at Talk:Tal Celes#Rewrite?, may the elaborate titles be reduced? Setacourse 21:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I think so. I don't think we need to give both rank and job description in every episode page, I think one or the other is sufficient. That's why we link to the character. I also don't think we need to state in every episode page that The Doc is a hologram, just as we don't need to state in every page that Janeway is a Human. -- 31dot 21:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Year of Hell and Before and After I see a problem with this episode after Before and After. Kes does not go through Year of Hell, but instead leaves the crew and as a gift give them 10 000 lightyears. Then they come across the Krenim. How they travelled 10 000 lightyears in the alternative timeline and kept Kes is very hard to explain. -- 23:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I have now seen that this is mentioned in [Year of Hell, but I think it should be mentioned in the background information here too. -- 23:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Subjective Statement About Kes I think the following statement should be removed or reworded. :"Even though the dialog from "Year of Hell" doesn't directly reflect on any of the knowledge Kes shared, Tuvok picks up on the Krenim torpedo being in temporal flux as soon as the first torpedo hits, thus proving that Kes's report was indeed put to good use even though it wasn't officially acknowledged." Any number of things could've happened for Tuvok in that timeline to be able to diagnose what the torpedoes were quicker. It seems unlikely that information would've come from Kes' report, because it almost seemed like the crew had never heard of the Krenim. There was no reaction when they heard the name. They didn't know the frequency of the torpedoes. I think it's a huge plothole, but that's beside the point. It doesn't prove anything. The statement is subjective. Removal of a note I've removed the following note, as it doesn't seem appropriate to this episode article: :"This episode is similar to the episodes and , the episode and the episode , in that catastrophic events occur (or are about to occur, in the case of "Visionary"), and then a time-change returns everything back to normal." The note seems much more appropriate to the article about , as the first part ends with the launch of the escape pods from ''Voyager (not exactly a "normal" situation). -- Defiant 13:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Where are the Wildmans? Something that was bugging me in this episode, where are Samantha and Naomi Wildman in this episode? -- 12:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :It was not specifically said, and as such we don't mention it in the article. -- 31dot 12:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Burp At 36:42 or when Tuvok asks what happens, report, after the time stream changes the warship. There is a burp as harry describes what he scanned 00:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :OK. So? 31dot (talk) 00:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No, a burp. 00:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :The question is, why are you mentioning it? 31dot (talk) 00:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well this is the talk section isn't it? 01:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Talk pages are for discussion about changing the article only; if you have no intention of discussing article changes, you can bring up specific points at the Reference Desk, but if you want to just discuss Star Trek in general, I suggest you find a discussion forum geared towards general discussion. 31dot (talk) 01:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :And please stop typing "The Dude"; if you wish to use a username, please register it, otherwise, simply sign with your IP address as you have been, without typing "The Dude". Typing a username has no effect, as any user can type it. 31dot (talk) 01:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Tuvok's Blindness Has nobody thought it worth mentioning the apparent continuity violation regarding Vulcans' apparent immunity to blindness from bright flashes due to their inner eyelids? - Brian F. Sanford (talk) 14:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that photon (or in this case, chroniton) torpedo to the eyes is covered by the Vulcan Eye Warranty KassorlaE (talk) 14:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think it was just the bright flash; I think the force of the explosion also affected his eyes. 31dot (talk) 22:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) 'Year of Hell' Paradoxes Has anyone seen the website www.mjyoung.net http://www.mjyoung.net/time/theory.html, where theories about time travel for different time travel movies are explained. Could something similer be done for the Year of Hell episodes ? 11:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Distance to Earth wrong When talking to Arronax, Janeway states that Earth is "65,000 lightyears from here". Since Voyager started out at 70,000 light years, and has traveled at least 9,500 light years so far, thanks to , it would seem that the stress had gotten to her. 17:55, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, we don't note nitpicks in articles unless they have a citation. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:32, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It's also not a nitpick, as she could have been estimating, as most people do. 31dot (talk) 22:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Torpedo yield What kind of torpedo can penetrate the hull but hardly cause any damage in the explosion? A hand granade from the 1930s inflicts more damage in a comparable radius, and neither Tuvok nor Seven would have survived the explosion of a WWII-submarine torpedo in such close proximity. Without painstaking explanation, this is a major hole in the dramaturgy, and it requires an explanation why the torpedo only scorched Tuvoks eyebrows instead of ripping the ship apart. :We don't fill in plot holes or explain away things not explained. For whatever reason, the torpedo did what it did. 31dot (talk) 21:33, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Removed The following note is lacking citation: * Voyager s engineering and sickbay departments are not shown in this episode. This is because, to reduce the costs associated with preparing the sets to be seen as battle-damaged, the writers were asked to place the action on as few of the Voyager standing sets as possible. As such, the events aboard the ship take place almost entirely within the corridors, on the bridge, and in the mess hall. -- Tom (talk) 22:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC)